


yes, chef

by chameleonmikey



Series: requested [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonmikey/pseuds/chameleonmikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, you’re a mess,” Luke said as he wiped at the egg. <br/>“But I’m your mess,” Ashton said with a cheeky smile.<br/>“That was so cheesy. You should be ashamed,” Luke said, biting his lip to hide his smile. </p><p>or</p><p>Ashton tries to make breakfast and fucks up tremendously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes, chef

**Author's Note:**

> ok so someone requested fluffy af lashton on tumblr and idk man i think it's shit most of the stuff i write is so depressing or angsty or whatever i have no idea how to write straight fluff and i'm not happy with this but whatever here you go. if you wanna request something, hmu on tumblr, chofficial

Luke woke up to an empty bed. It wasn’t cold, meaning he hadn’t been abandoned for long, but it still made him feel slightly sick. He didn’t have good experiences with unexpectedly waking up to empty beds. 

He dragged himself out from under the covers and padded to the bathroom. His hair was a flat, fluffy mess, but he still thought he looked kind of cute. He was only wearing boxers and an oversized t-shirt. It had taken a while for Luke to be able to think of himself as cute, but his boyfriend had helped a lot with that. 

After pulling a couple faces at himself, just because, Luke padded out into the lounge. He was about to sit down on the couch when he heard a loud banging sound, followed by a ‘shit fuck shit.’ 

“Ash?” Luke called out, making his way to the kitchen, where the sound had came from.  
“Crap. Yeah, babe. What are you doing up? It’s like six in the morning,” Ashton called back. Luke reached the kitchen and leant against the doorframe, a wide smile on his face. 

Ashton was only a pair of sweatpants and had raw egg running down his bare chest. A pan was on the ground, and there were a few burnt pieces of toast randomly sitting on the element. Raw bacon was sitting on the bench, and there was a tipped over bottle of ‘just add water!’ pancake mix beside it. 

Ashton sighed heavily, and turned so he was straight on facing Luke. His face was so tragic it almost made Luke laugh.   
“I just wanted to make you breakfast,” Ashton pouted, and this time, Luke couldn’t hold back the laugh.   
“Ash, you’re so perfect,” he said, rushing forward to peck Ashton on the lips. Neither of them cared about the morning breath, but Luke was careful to stay away from Ashton’s chest. 

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Luke said, taking Ashton’s hand and leading him to the bathroom. He sat Ashton down on the closed lid of the toilet and wet a ratty towel.   
“God, you’re a mess,” Luke said as he wiped at the egg.   
“But I’m your mess,” Ashton said with a cheeky smile.  
“That was so cheesy. You should be ashamed,” Luke said, biting his lip to hide his smile. 

When Ashton was clean, Luke pressed a few soft kisses to his chest before pulling them both back to the kitchen. Ashton protested, calling Luke a tease, but didn’t put up too much of a fight. Luke grabbed a dishtowel and chucked it at Ashton, hitting him square in the face.

“You clean up the pancake mix and put the bacon away, I’ll try up a little and make us an actual breakfast, okay? Something edible,” Luke said, picking up the pan while he spoke.   
“Cocky, cocky,” Ashton said, but he did as he was told. 

Luke threw away the burnt toast and found that, thankfully, there were a few eggs left unbroken. He scrambled them in the pan he had picked up, and grabbed a couple bagels from the cupboard, and some ham from the fridge. 

“Ash, get out the grill, and make some tea, please,” Luke said.   
“Yes, chef,” Ashton said, giving Luke a quick kiss on the cheek. Within twenty minutes, they both had a grilled egg and ham bagel and a steaming cup of tea each. Ten minutes after that, they had empty mugs and full stomachs. 

“I was kidding then I called you a chef, but that was amazing,” Ashton said as he stacked their dishes in the dishwasher.   
“Thanks, babe,” Luke said, reaching forward to ruffle Ashton’s hair lightly. Ashton pouted and ducked out of the way. 

“I really wanted to do something cute for you, though,” Ashton said, darting forward to wrap his arms around the front Luke’s waist. Luke’s arms snaked their way around Ashton’s shoulders. Ashton shoved his face into Luke’s neck in a sulk, his long curly hair tickling Luke’s sensitive skin.   
“It’s the thought that counts,” Luke said softly. 

Ashton just grumbled and pulled back. He was pouting and Luke couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss the pout off his face.   
“Come on, you dork,” Luke said when he pulled back. He grabbed Ashton’s hand and dragged him over to the couch. 

Ashton fell as lightly as he could on top of Luke and automatically curled up onto his boyfriend. Luke’s arms secured a hold around Ashton’s waist and they laid there comfortably.   
“You wanna have a lazy day?” Ashton said after a while.  
“I thought we already were,” Luke laughed, tightening his grip on Ashton.


End file.
